


Breaking School Rules (Never Felt So Good)

by freakanature06



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Booty Calls, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru comes home after a day of enforcing school rules only to find that he's going to wind up breaking a few himself. All because Kirigiri is waiting for him in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking School Rules (Never Felt So Good)

Oddly enough, Ishimaru had always found the sound of his boots clicking on the hard floor as he walked down the hallway very comforting, especially after a long day of keeping order in the school. It was like the rhythmic way in which he walked exemplified exactly the sort of conduct he hoped to spread throughout the school, and the hallways echoing with the sound made him feel as if, for just a short while, he had done his job well. The pride that swelled through him at the thought gave him the courage and drive to continue doing what he did every day.

The lovely sound couldn’t last forever, though, as Ishimaru stepped into his room and closed the door quietly behind him. It was dark, but he waited to turn the light on until after he had carefully removed his boots, untying the laces completely and tucking them gently into the boots themselves as he set the boots in their properly designated spot next to the door. Giving them a satisfied nod, he flicked the light on and turned towards his bed, starting to unbutton his jacket as he did so.

Only to find that he wasn’t alone in his room.

Lying on his bed, dressed in nothing but a thin, black nightgown, her nose buried in a book, was Kyouko Kirigiri. Her gloved fingers tapped lightly against the back cover of the book as her eyes moved rapidly over the pages. Despite his better judgment, Ishimaru let his eyes roam over her body, the curves easily visible through the sheer fabric of her attire. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight and he stopped taking his jacket off immediately.

It was obvious that she knew he had come into the room – there was no way she could not have noticed – but she did not look up or stir as he stood there transfixed, except to quietly turn the pages of her book and continue reading. (In fact, Ishimaru wondered how she could have been reading with the lights off, but he supposed that Kirigiri had her ways to do things that he would never know about. Like how she got into his room, for one.)

An eternity seemed to pass while he watched her, frozen to the spot. It couldn’t have been an eternity, though, because she finally closed her book, not seeming to mark the page in any way as she did, and slowly sat up, one spaghetti strap of her nightgown slipping down off of her shoulder. Her lilac hair swished gently into place behind her and her head tilted to one side as she raised one eyebrow at him.

“Are you just going to stand there, Ishimaru-kun? I’ve been waiting for quite a while now…”

Ishimaru let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding until that moment and quickly dropped his arms to his sides, bowing to the half-naked girl on his bed, his face coloring a bright red as he spoke to the floor.

“I’m very sorry, Kirigiri-kun! I didn’t mean to keep you waiting, I had no idea you were here!” Without his realizing it, his voice had rose in volume to the point that he was practically yelling at the floor. It actually wasn’t the first time he had come into his room to find Kirigiri waiting for him. The whole debacle had started months before, when Kirigiri had helped him take care of a persistent nosebleed, only to make it worse by straddling him and having her way with him.

It wasn’t that he minded. He didn’t mind. Kirigiri was beautiful and intelligent and, honestly, very sexy, especially when she wanted to be. It was just that his pride in what he did was undermined by what she made him feel. He knew that what they did in the confines of his bedroom were directly against school rules, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to tell her to go away every time she came to visit him. Sometimes, he wondered if he was anything more to her than a booty call. All the same, he couldn’t bring himself to care whenever she was right there in the room with him.

The sound of movement dragged Ishimaru’s attention away from his thoughts and he jerked his head up to watch Kirigiri. The sound had been her standing up from the bed, and she was walking steadily towards him, a glint that he had grown to know as lust glinting in her eyes. His initial instinct was to back away, and fast, but he knew better than that now. If he backed away, she would just be harsher with him. And while that was very nice in it’s own way, Ishimaru had come to realize that he much preferred when Kirigiri was being sweet during these encounters to when she was obviously angry with him.

His choice to not run turned out to be a good one, because she seemed to already be in a feisty mood. Upon reaching him, she fisted both of her hands into his jacket and jerked him up straight, her glower meeting his eyes only a few inches from his face. “Don’t just stand there. You know you already kept me waiting long enough.”

While he would have gladly responded in order to try and calm her down and simultaneously postpone the inevitable for just a little longer, he wasn’t given the opportunity. Barely moments after she finished speaking, she pressed him back against his room’s door forcefully and slammed her mouth against his own. His unintentional gasp at the sudden ferocity allowed her access to his mouth that she probably would have taken anyway, her tongue delving in as her body pressed tightly against his. He could feel her breasts on his chest, the heat of her mouth in his, and the sharp pain of her fists on his shoulders where she still had a grip on his jacket. It was like she expected him to try and get away. Maybe she thought that he didn’t want this. She was wrong, of course, but he would never be able to bring himself to tell her that.

Once he had registered everything that was going on around him, Ishimaru felt compelled to actually act. He had spent their first few times together simply letting Kirigiri take the lead and do all of the work, but he had always been an active sort of person. The moment he knew how to do something, he preferred to actively take a part in it. So, as his brain finally caught up with the situation, Ishimaru let his eyes close as he kissed Kirigiri back, his hands moving to her hips and bunching the soft fabric of her nightgown. He didn’t let them rest there for long, though, instead sliding them back and downward until he could grasp her bottom and tug her closer to him.

This action elicited the most delightful gasp out of Kirigiri. For the first time in their strange relationship, Ishimaru felt like he had done something right. He kneaded her cheeks and raised his tongue to combat hers, trying (and failing) to gain the upper hand in their kiss. It didn’t matter, though. He liked that she dominated him, when he so often dominated the rules of the school. It was a nice change from his day to day life and it was, dare he think it, exhilarating too. The adrenaline rush he got from their encounters, thinking that someone could find out at any moment and his perfect record would be tarnished, made everything about their coupling all the sweeter.  
  
When Ishimaru suddenly found himself without the grip on Kirigiri that he had been sure he had, he faltered in his resolve long enough to open his eyes and try to figure out why she had decided to pull away from him. Had he done something wrong? Gone too far?  
  
The sight that greeted his eyes was one he had not been expecting. Kirigiri was on her knees in front of him, her hands already working to undo his belt and tug his pants down. From the angle he was at, he could see down her nightgown, a glorious view of her amazing breasts. He sucked in a sharp breath and felt a hot pool of arousal growing in his stomach. “Kirigiri-kun… what are you… doing down there?” His voice was as quiet as he could make it – which is to say, it wasn’t quiet at all. Her only response, though, was a smirk as she pulled both his pants and his underpants down in one quick tug.   
  
Even though she had seen him naked numerous times before, Ishimaru couldn’t help the embarrassment that flushed his face when his cock greeted her at full attention. The fact that she could work him up so easily should have horrified her, he was sure, but instead she only seemed amused. More than that, she seemed aroused herself. He could tell because there was color high in her cheeks and she was subconsciously rubbing her legs together as she eyed his length. On top of that, she was flexing her hands in anticipation and her tongue kept darting out to wet her lips. All of these were things that he had noticed her doing over time, always when she was at the peak of her arousal.  
  
Knowing that only made his situation even worse. He could feel his blood pounding a cadence as it rushed to meet Kirigiri’s lips, closing over the head of his penis and sucking gently on the tip. Despite his best efforts to the contrary, Ishimaru couldn’t hold back the long moan that escaped him at the sensation. His hands went immediately to her hair, tangling in the long locks, reveling in the feeling of its softness, even as the softness of her tongue curled around the bottom of his aching desire, her head sliding forward to take more of him into the exquisite heat of her mouth.   
  
It was strange to think that, over their time together, this was the first time that Kirigiri had used her mouth to pleasure him. He had used his on her plenty of times. In fact, he was pretty certain he had gotten very good at it. Until this point, though, Kirigiri had always seemed much more intent on her own pleasure rather than making sure he enjoyed himself. Not to say he didn’t, it was just…  
  
Ishimaru shook his head a little to snap himself out of his thoughts, at the same time that Kirigiri surged forward to take his entire length into her mouth, the tip pressing against the back of her throat. This poor time resulted in a very loud crash as the back of Ishimaru’s head hit his bedroom door. Hard.  
  
Instantly, he felt sharp chills that indicated that Kirigiri had removed her mouth from him. Moments later, gloved hands were grasping either side of his head as he was forced to meet lilac eyes. The same color as her hair, he thought. Only a little deeper.   
  
“Are you alright?” The obvious concern in her voice twisted his guts and he could do nothing more than nod dumbly. A wry smile quirked her lips before she pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Maybe we should stick to something a little more vanilla now.”  
  
To be honest, Ishimaru couldn’t say no to anything Kirigiri wanted to do. If she wanted to tie him up and beat him to get her jollies, he’d be more than happy to accommodate her. And it was with this realization that he suddenly knew that he didn’t want this to be a simple scandal anymore. He didn’t want to just have sex with her, even though the way she had sex with him was just plain wonderful. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to… date her.  
  
With this thought surging through his mind, he grabbed both of Kirigiri’s shoulders and pulled her close to him. Taking charge of the situation like he never had before, he pressed his lips against hers. Except, this kiss wasn’t full of the heated frenzy that Kirigiri’s kisses often were. It was a slow kiss, methodical, as Ishimaru tried to pour everything he was feeling and thinking into it, trying to wordlessly convey it all to her in this way.  
  
When he pulled away from her, he could feel her chest heaving against him. He could even practically hear her heart beating frantically. It was a heady feeling, and he loved it. She seemed weak at the knees, so he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her to take her to bed. Kicking his pants off and then shedding his jacket, he gave them a brief, mournful look. He would very much like to have folded them properly, but that would ruin the moment. It was a huge effort for him to leave them be, but he managed it.  
  
After sheathing himself in a rubber, Ishimaru moved to hover over Kirigiri. He started at the tops of her breasts, kissing them softly as one hand slid down her body, fondling every part of her he could touch. Soft, almost breathy moans escaped her on occasion, but for the most part she was silent. He could tell, though, just how much this was affecting her. The clenching of the hands, the licking of the lips, it was all happening again. Except this time, her entire body had gone red with the blush. It was…  
  
“…adorable…”  
  
The word escaped him before he could stop it, and he laughed awkwardly as she shot him an indignant glare. To make it up to her, he pressed kisses to her jawline, his hand finally reaching her panties and sliding them out of the way.  
  
It was at this point that she stopped him, just as he was about to position himself to enter her, excitement making him shake. “…Ishimaru-kun. Are you sure about this…?” So she knew. She could tell that it was different than before, that he was putting so much more of himself into this than he ever had.   
  
He thought about answering her, telling her everything that was on his mind, but he knew that if he spoke now he would only make a fool of himself. He always did. Instead, he gave her an awkward grin and slowly started to enter her.   
  
Immediately, her head tipped back and she let out a soft groan. Ishimaru matched it with one of his own, relishing his slow entrance between her tight walls. It didn’t matter how many times they had done this. It was so much better this time. Even though he wanted to take it slow, though, and let her feel everything he was feeling, Ishimaru couldn’t contain himself for long. His face buried in her neck, he started to move rapidly, plunging in and out of Kirigiri as deeply as he could. Her legs wrapped around him – one up on his waist, the other around his leg – so that the angle of his entrance brought moans bubbling up from her at every thrust. While the majority of his concentration was focused on that one point where they were joined, he couldn’t help but note the less significant places where they were touching as well: the way her gloved hand felt in his hair, the soft brush of her breasts rubbing against his bare chest, the almost ticklish tingle of her hair sticking to his sweaty face.  
  
All of it was perfect. Everything about this moment was perfect. Even the fact that they were breaking school rules by doing it. He couldn’t care because it was the most perfect way for this to happen for him. She brought out things in him that he had never expected to find in himself.   
  
He could be happy with that. Truly and completely happy.  
  
Ten minutes later, as Ishimaru wiped his lips of the juices of Kirigiri’s orgasm – he was disappointed he had been unable to bring her to climax during intercourse, but she didn’t seem upset, simply because she got off – she reached out to him and pulled him down on her chest. It was the first time she had even indicated a desire to do anything after the act, and Ishimaru was frozen solid for a long moment. But then he felt her gentle stroking and felt her breathing slowly becoming more even and let himself relax.  
  
They were both of them silent for a long time. Ishimaru decided he had never been more comfortable in his life. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard her speaking. When he woke up the next morning, still wrapped in her arms, he wasn’t entirely sure he had heard what he thought he did. Either way, he liked to think that she really had said it to him.  
  
“…I’m sure about it too.”


End file.
